


Drinks On Me

by GloriaVictoria



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, First Time, Lapdance, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaVictoria/pseuds/GloriaVictoria
Summary: Dr. Hermann Gottlieb of the Pan-Pacific Development Corporation goes out with some coworkers and meets a cute server, only to find out later they work at the same company. And, you know...they fuck. Also Hermann jacks it in a bathroom stall. That's pretty much the sum of it. What plot?





	Drinks On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feriowind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/gifts).



Hermann hated establishments like this: gaudy, cramped, full of obnoxious people screaming and laughing. He hated the way these people, smelling of smoke and bad cologne and expensive whiskey, pushed past him and nearly knocked him down. He hated the music, always some terrible EDM or techno mix. He hated how everyone walked about in various states of undress.

Unfortunately, his co-workers did not, and when they went out they drug Hermann along -- not out of friendship, of course. They found it terribly funny to watch him stiffen up and complain. He'd opt out if he could, but he'd only just gotten his promotion to Senior Research Officer for his division, and his supervisor demanded they do some sort of group enrichment activity each month for “teambuilding" purposes. Besides, he hadn't the social clout in this company to influence the particular tastes of his colleagues -- frankly, they couldn't care less about what he wanted.

This experience did not enrich Hermann. Not one ounce -- and furthermore, the only thing he wanted to build between himself and his boorish team was a brick wall.

At the very least, he could drink. The company footed the bill up to $200 each night they went out like this, and he took advantage. He could never deal with this noise and ruckus completely sober; the last time he tried, he nearly thrown a punch at his research assistant for mouthing off at their waitress. No, far better to let his whiskey sour blur the lines of respectability, close his eyes, and wait until it all ended.

“Hey, Gottlieb! Come on, man. Lighten up.” One of his coworkers slapped him on the arm, and Hermann sniffed in distaste.

“I see no reason to pretend I'm having a good time.”

“Thanks because you can't figure out how to get the stick out from your ass.” Another piped up, downing a shot of tequila. He'd only recently transferred to Hermann's department, and he did not recognize him. “Man, enjoy yourself! Drink! Look at cute girls, or boys, or whatever! Shit, man.” He shook his head. “I can't believe you, dude.”

“I can. Gottlieb always acts like a fuckin’ prude when we go out.” A third grumbles to the group, and Hermann glares hard.

“I beg your pardon?” Before Hermann could rise and protest, he felt a finger gently tap on the back of his shoulder. A couple of his coworkers whistled as he turned his head, and found himself completely entranced.

Behind him stood a man dressed in what looked like a maid’s outfit, made of a soft pink material and lined with lace. The bodice hung low, showing off a lovely neckline and collarbone. As Hermann's eyes moved downward, they stuck fast on the man's legs, swathed in white stockings held up by garters barely hidden by his tantalizingly short skirt. Hermann quickly hid his face in the drink menu to hide his face, burning red with shame and, to his great embarrassment, arousal.

“Good evening, fellas.” He said, batting his eyelashes and winking. “My name’s Newt. What can I do for you gentlemen?”

“What a cute name. Is that your real name, baby?” One of Hermann's fellow Research Directors shot a lascivious grin at Newt, who laughed and leaned closer.

“Mmm, wouldn't you like to know.” Newt replied in a silky voice that sent heat straight to Hermann's groin. He sighed and straightened his jacket.

“Could you _please_ order, Dr. Davies?” Hermann said, a little too loudly.

“Oh, fuck off, Gottlieb! Some of us wanna have a good time!” Hermann's cheeks burned hotter and he looked away. He stiffened when he suddenly felt a cool hand on the back of his neck, and when he turned back around, Newt had bent close, his head tilted coquettishly. From here, Hermann could see straight down his shirt to his chest, where a pair of pleasantly pink nipples grazed the fabric. Newt smiled and teased the back of his hair as his coworkers whistled.

“Come on now, don't be that way. Aren't we just here to enjoy each other's company?” Newt cooed.

“I, ah…” Hermann found himself totally tongue-tied, and Newt chuckled, standing back up to full height. “Just a… A whiskey sour, please.” Newt smiled and scribbled down the order, then took them for the rest of the table. Before he took them back to the bar, he leaned close and whispered into Hermann's ear. Newt's breath felt hot against his neck, and Hermann shivered.

“If you ask me, you could use something a little sweeter.” With that, Newt walked carefully away, leaving Hermann absolutely mortified. His coworkers laughed and slapped him on the back, each of them wearing looks of surprise.

“Damn, who knew being a prick got you so much attention? Gottlieb, you're gonna have to give us lessons!”

“Absurd.” Hermann rolled his eyes, though secretly his mind flooded with a dozen scenarios, each more filthy and depraved than the last. He cleared his throat and twisted the paper from his straw between his fingers. He couldn't believe that had happened. Perhaps his coworkers had set him up as a joke -- they certainly seemed to find this abominable situation amusing. Eventually they went back to their conversations, and Hermann tried to relax, but he could still feel Newts hand on the back of his neck, the heat of his whisper. He had to wonder… did Newt find him attractive?

Hermann didn't know why he would. Nobody else did. Besides, wasn't it Newt's job to make wealthy vulnerable men feel wanted? Places like this profited off of those needs; it's what kept people coming back for more. He felt like a fool for falling into that trap, but then again… it _did_ feel good to have the attention of a man like Newt.

Eventually, their drinks came out, carried by a young woman in a uniform similar to Newt’s. Hermann couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment in his gut, but he took his whiskey and drank it down. The warmth of it soon helped his body relax; he sighed as the muscles of his neck and shoulders unspooled.

“So, Hermann…” One of his coworkers, a young chemist named Phillips, leaned in close. “Are you, uh...  Are you gonna follow up on that cute server?” Hermann rolled his eyes. God, would this torment ever end?

“Aren’t we supposed to be teambuilding?” He asked drily.

“Nahhh, come on, Hermann. Don’t take that shit so seriously. They just want to have this to write off on for annual reports. They don’t care.”

“I see. So glad that our company runs on the strictest integrity.” As he looked away, he saw Newt disappear down a hallway, his fluffy skirt bouncing as he walked. Hermann swallowed hard and downed the rest of his drink.

“Come on, Hermann. I’m sorry the others teased you, but just shake it off! Enjoy yourself! Honestly, they’d probably take you more seriously if you’d let yourself loose a bit.”

“Ridiculous. _Someone_ needs to maintain some semblance of respectability here.” He hissed.

“I mean, if you don’t let anyone see…” Philip shrugged, nudging his head toward the hallway. “Pretty sure there’s some private rooms back there, and Newt works here. He’d have access.” Hermann sputtered and coughed.

“What?!” He felt his cheeks flare up with heat again, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Absolutely not. I’ll get him fired. This isn’t that kind of an establishment!” Philip shook his head.

“Man, you’re so chicken shit.” Hermann huffed and sat his cup sharply down, stomping his way to the restroom and leaving his team at their table, too distracted to notice his departure.

Hermann hurried into a stall and latched the door, closing his eyes as he leaned against it. He always hated this godforsaken experience, but today had truly taken the cake. Humiliated, embarrassed, and unbearably horny, Hermann had no idea how to shake himself free of this situation. He hadn’t driven here himself, and the bus system had stopped running an hour ago. He could call a taxi… Gah! He could barely think, his mind clouded with a sickly feeling of lust and arousal. He’d have to get home, get himself somewhere he could take care of this, but he feared that he couldn’t wait that long.

Hermann’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he heard the bathroom door open and shut, and as he peeked out the narrow space between his stall and the door, he found Newt in front of the mirror, adjusting his costume. His skirt had ridden up even higher, and one of his stockings had come loose from the garter that held it up on his thigh. He looked tired, messy… and incredibly sexy. Hermann closed his eyes and swallowed, trying his best to pull himself away. He could hear Newt humming to himself, could hear the sound of his garter click and the soft material of his clothing whisper against itself as he moved it about.

Slowly, he opened his eyes again and moved his hand down to his zipper. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this, but his entire body shook with need, and if he went back to his table like this, he’d explode with frustration before the end of the night. He pulled the zipper down slowly, trying his best not to make a sound, and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw Newt pause and look behind him. Had he seen? Had he heard? Thankfully, Newt cast his eyes down to the back of his thigh, sliding his hand up to the top of his stocking and pulling his skirt up along with it. Hermann pulled himself free of his underwear and stroked himself slowly, trying his best to control his breathing as he watched Newt’s fingers travel along the smooth, pale skin of his leg. Hermann realized quickly what he’d done -- he’d busted a run in his stocking.

“Shit, and I didn’t buy any spares…” Newt sighed and unclipped the stocking, slowly rolling it down to his ankle and completely exposing his ass, clad in a pair of tight pink panties lined with the same delicate lace as the rest of his uniform. Hermann bit his lip and resisted the urge to stroke himself faster -- if he made any extra noise here, in this silent restroom, Newt would notice him. “Might as well take the other one off, too.” Newt slid out of his high heels and pulled the stockings off before tossing them in the trash can. Hermann bit his lip and swiped his thumb over the head of his cock, using the moisture there to make his strokes smoother and, hopefully, more quiet.

The sensations and emotions swirling inside Hermann distressed him. One the one hand, he felt so ashamed for what he’d decided to do -- pleasure himself to someone without their permission, in public. On the other, the whole situation felt so terribly exciting, so risky. He’d never done a thing like this before in his life, and the adrenaline pumping through his body only served to enhance his pleasure and his need. He felt the beginnings of an orgasm coiling inside his gut, and he screwed his eyes shut. _Not yet, not yet..._

Newt suddenly stopped and turned his head slowly to the side, his lips slightly parted. Hermann froze on the spot, knowing that if Newt turned around, he’d surely see his shadow at the stall door and call him out. “Hello?” Newt asked, and Hermann closed his eyes, his heart beating a thousand times a minute. “...Why don’t you come out here? I won’t bite.”

Hermann wanted to sink through the floor, but he had no other options. He couldn’t stay in this damned bathroom stall forever, and now Newt knew he’d hidden here. He stuffed himself into his pants, zipped them up, and unlocked the door.

“Good eve -- um, h-hello, Newt.” Hermann stuttered. He could see himself in the mirror: flushed, disheveled, completely ruined.

“Huh? Oh, it’s you. The scientist.” Newt grinned ear to ear. “You remembered my name, that’s cute.”

“Cute? Ahh... “ Hermann stared at the sink behind Newt, unable to meet his gaze. “No, no. I’m… I was just--”

“Just what?” Newt took a step toward him with bare feet; Hermann dwarfed him by several inches, and the difference in height surprised him. Newt raised an eyebrow as he glanced at  Hermann’s lap, tented with his painful erection. “You, uhh… You look uncomfortable, buddy.”

“Like I said, I was just leaving.” Hermann answered far too quickly, turning to reach for the door. Newt stopped him, grabbing him by the wrist.

“Not so fast, man. Relax.” Newt swiped his tongue over his lips. “Didn’t you listen to your friends? We’re all just here to have a good time.” With his other hand, Newt turned the deadbolt attached to the bathroom door. “Night’s young, and my shift just ended.”

“Oh, absolutely not -- I mean, that’s -- you’d -- we’ve come to a terrible misunderstanding.”

“Have we?” Newt countered, moving closer to Hermann. He could feel Newt’s body heat, smell the faint perfume of product in his hair. “I dunno, man. This looks pretty cut and dried.”

“I need to get home. Please…” Hermann let out a shaky sigh. “I don’t do things like this, you have to understand…”

“You don’t?” Newt put his hand on Hermann’s chest and pushed him back against the bathroom wall. “Looks to me that you just picked up a brand new hobby then.” Hermann swallowed hard, guilt pooling in his stomach.

“I’m so sorry, truly, I… I’m so ashamed.” Hermann babbled, gripping the head of his cane tighter. He could feel his palms sweating, his chest tighten with anxiety.

“Sorry? For what?” Newt leaned closer still, his lips curled into a mischievous grin. “What exactly were you doing in there, Mr. Scientist? Hmm?”

“N-nothing, just--” Hermann cursed himself inwardly; why didn’t he just keep his big mouth shut? _Because, you disgusting pig. You_ wanted _this to happen._

“Oh, you shouldn’t lie to a cute boy like me. You’ll hurt my feelings.” Newt whined with a petulant pout that struck Hermann as unreasonably adorable. He reached into the fluffy bodice of his uniform and pulled out a card, slipping it into his pocket. “If you change your mind and wanna tell me the truth, call that number and we’ll talk.” With that, Newt padded back to his heels, slipping them on and heading out the door. Hermann closed his eyes as it fell shut with a thunk, and he pressed the back of his head against the cold wall. _Fucking fool, goddamn coward, spineless pervert…_  
  
By the time he made it back out to the bar, his friends had packed things up and went outside, smoking cigarettes and talking amongst themselves. Phillips noticed him heading toward them and waved. “Hey, Gottlieb! Where the hell did you go?”

“I needed some fresh air.” He grumbled. “Can we please leave?”

“Yeah, yeah, we hear you. Geez, man. Next time, don’t bother showing up.” The gang of scientists headed back to their cars, Hermann stuffing himself into the back of Davies’ car. As they drove, his mind swam with the memory of what had happened. He slid his hand into his pocket to retrieve the card that Newt had given him and froze when he read the text there:  
  
_Dr. Newton Gottlieb_ __  
_Head Scientist, Biology Division_   
Pan-Pacific Development Corp.

They worked for the same company. They worked in the same _building._ How had he never met this man before? How had he missed him after years of working in the same office, at the same job, even at the same damn desk?

Beneath the name and designation, Dr. Geiszler had printed his home and work phone numbers. Should he call? _Of course not,_ he chided himself. _Don’t be a total dunce. What would happen if upper management knew what he’d just done?_ One harassment complaint and he’d be demoted, or worse. Then again, Dr. Geiszler -- Newt -- had behaved rather favorably to his presence there, and he’d almost certainly known what Hermann had gotten up to in that stall. Why would he have given him his card otherwise?  
When Hermann got home, he undressed and headed straight to the bathroom, sat down on his bench and finished what he’d started under the warm spray of the shower, the memory of Newton Geiszler’s perfect ass swathed in pink silk burned into his corneas. He’d have to call, at the very least to give Dr. Geiszler a proper apology. As he brushed his teeth and dressed for bed, one question reverberated in his mind: _why?_ As a Head Scientist, Dr. Geiszler had a fantastic salary, excellent benefits. He no doubt lived a very comfortable life. Why on earth would he voluntarily work as a sexy maid for perverts and drunks?

The next morning, Hermann sat in his home office, cell phone in hand and coffee steaming on the desk in front of him. He’d typed in Dr. Geiszler’s number a half dozen times, but had not been able to will himself to dial. He couldn’t explain his nervousness away, not even by assuring himself that had Geiszler not wanted to talk, he’d not have given him the card. Part of Hermann wished that he’d never met Newt; the encounter had revealed unsavory aspects of his personality that, despite the thrill it had inspired in him, made him feel terribly ashamed.

He pressed the button, then put the phone to his ear and waited. With each ring, the nervous fluttering in his stomach intensified.

“Mm, hello?” A sleepy voice answered with a yawn.

“Ah, y-yes. Dr. Geiszler?” Hermann cleared his throat. “It’s, ah… we met last night, at the bar, and I--”  
  
“Ohhh, yeah. Hehe, I remember. Call me Newt.”

“Newt. Yes. Forgive me, I--”

“Stop apologizing, dude. Geez.” Newt laughed, and Hermann couldn’t help but smile in spite of his anxiety.

“Well, you mentioned you might want to, erm… talk.” He continued. “If you’d like we could meet up for coffee, I--”

“Oh. Oh, no. No, no. You misunderstood me.” Hermann’s heart sank. He should have known; what a stupid, _stupid--_ “I wanted to talk to you at my place. Is that okay?”

“Is it--your place?” Hermann felt his face grow hot. “Oh, I s-see. Well, if you give me an address--”

“Have you ever hooked up before, Dr. Gottlieb?” Newt asked in a teasing voice, and Hermann’s pants suddenly grew uncomfortably tight.

“H-hoo-hook up?”

“Oh, my god, dude. You’re too cute. _Please_ come over, right now. I’ve got something for you.” Newt gave him the address to his apartment and hung up, leaving Hermann frozen in his seat, phone still to his ear.

_Hook-up._

Somehow, he’d known where this conversation would lead, and yet he’d never really thought it possible. He’d never considered himself particularly attractive, and nobody had ever called him so, not until now. Dr. Geiszler had come onto him last night, and he’d stood there like a blubbering idiot. He supposed he should shut up and thank his lucky stars he had another shot, but… the prospect of “hooking up” made Hermann incredibly nervous.

After washing his face and gathering himself at the bathroom mirror, Hermann slipped his shoes on and headed out the door, his heart already racing. As he drove to the address Newt had provided, his mind raced with a million different scenarios, most of which ended in total disaster. His experience with things like this had never extended past the occasional heavy petting -- he’d spent most of his time in college buried in a book, not in the bedsheets of another man. He’d focused so intently on his work, he hadn’t made time for relationships, a situation he’d come to accept.

He should have brushed his hair. He should have changed his clothes. He should have said no. He should have never gone to that damned bar. Dammit, dammit, _goddammit._

Hermann made his way to the apartment that Newton had designated, one of the cozier places nestled in a luxury complex just outside of downtown. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then knocked on the door with the head of his cane.

“Come in!” He heard Newt call from inside, and he hesitantly opened the door and stepped inside. “Hey, glad you could make it.” Newt winked and moved close. To Hermann’s surprise (and, he admitted, disappointment) Newt had dressed himself in nothing but a pair of ratty sweatpants and a faded shirt emblazoned with the MIT logo. He held a can of coffee in one hand and his glasses in the other. “Sorry, just woke up.”  
  
“It’s quite alright.” Hermann shifted his weight, eyes flicking from one spot in the room to the next, trying to avoid meeting Newt’s gaze. “I really do want to apologize for last night. I don’t know what came over me. I’m terribly ashamed.”

“Ashamed? For having perfectly natural feelings of lust toward another human being?” Hermann’s cheeks burned.  
“No, for… spying on you.” Newt laughed out loud and took a sip of coffee.

“So _that’s_ what you were doing in there. You perv.” Hermann heaved a sigh, tapping his cane on the floor.

“Please don’t tease me. I’m already mortified as it is.”

“Awww, don’t feel bad. Look, I’ve had a lot worse happen to me in there, but at the end of the day I do that shit for fun. You know?” Newt waved his hand dismissively. “Like, I get off on people staring at me, whistling at me, calling me cute and sexy…” Hermann’s felt his throat dry up, and he swallowed hard.

“For fun? Oh, I--I see. It’s just a game.”

“I mean, kinda.” Newt cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes at Hermann. “Are you alright? Look, man. I’m not mad at you. I’m honestly flattered. You’re, uh... “ He shrugged, taking another drink. “You’re pretty sexy.” Hermann’s brain shut down for a split second, his mouth hanging open.

“Sexy?” He finally managed, his grip tightening on the head of his cane. This could _not_ be real.

“I mean, yeah. Look, I dunno if you know this or not, but we work for the same people. We don’t see much of each other, but… let’s just say I’ve done my fair share of creeping on you.” Newt moved closer, giving Hermann a quick once-over with his eyes. “You got a promotion recently, didn’t you? And didn’t you handle that important contract with NASA? Pretty impressive, if you ask me.”

“Nonsense, I’m just doing my job.” Hermann replied. “I don’t… I’m really having a hard time understanding what’s happening here.” Newt rolled his eyes and smiled.

“God, man. Seriously?” Newt leaned in, lips curled into a devilish grin. “I wanna fuck you. _That’s_ what’s happening here.” Hermann had absolutely no idea how to proceed. He’d never had a man proposition him for sex before, especially one he’d only met the night before. For all that he’d love to see Dr. Geiszler -- Newt -- beneath him, naked, panting and moaning his name… _fuck,_ he’d love that very much, but imagining these things and putting them into action were two very different things.

Newt, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly how to proceed.

“Hermann? Do you trust me?” Newt asked, and Hermann felt his head nod up and down. “Yeah?”

“Y-yes, I believe… I believe I do trust you.”

“Then go sit on the couch in there, and I’ll treat you to a private show.” Newt smirked victoriously and disappeared down the hall. Hermann’s legs shook as he made his way into Newt’s living room and sat down. His hands had grown damp with sweat, and he wiped them on his thighs. He could hear Newt whistling from the back of the apartment, could make out the sounds of dresser drawers opening and closing, and his breath hitched in his throat. Imagining him dressing up in those clothes, just for _him_ , made his head spin.

“Ready?” Newt called out in a sing-song voice.

“Ah… Um, y-yes, I believe so.” Hermann replied, shifting on the couch cushion. Newt emerged from his bedroom in a different costume -- somehow even scantier than the first. He’d donned a black garterbelt and panties, from which a pair of black satin tights hung, clinging suggestively to his thighs. Over all of this he’d thrown a matching black robe, made of the same silky fabric. Hermann thought he might die, so quickly did the blood leave his head and travel downward, between his legs. He silently thanked whatever gods there may be that he’d worn a comfier pair of trousers today.

“Oh, Dr. Gottlieb. I’m so glad you came by to visit.” Newt crooned in the same smooth, plaintive voice he’d used in the bar the night before. “It’s so hard, behaving on the clock when I see a man like you out there, all alone.” Hermann’s eyes must have boggled out of his head, but he somehow managed a response.

“I, ah… n-no, I understand completely, when you’re working--” Newt pressed a finger to Hermann’s lips.

“You don’t have to make excuses for me, Doctor.” Newt smiled and cupped Hermann’s cheek with his other hand. “Why don’t you let me make it up to you?” Hermann realized then that Newt had turned this encounter into a game, too -- a game of roleplay. He resolved himself to try and play along.

“I certainly, ah… I hope you will. I was so disappointed when you didn’t, erm…” Newt eased himself onto Hermann’s lap and ground his hips forward into it. Whatever Hermann had meant to say flew out of his mind, out the door, and off the nearest cliff. “ _Oh…_ ”  
  
“Just relax, Dr. Gottlieb. I’ll make it better.” Newt caught his bottom lip between his teeth and let the robe fall to the floor as he continued rolling his hips, pressing his hands against Hermann’s chest to make him lay back into the couch. He stared up at Newt with wide, hungry eyes, his hands itching to touch.  
  
“You’re so beautiful…” Hermann heard the words escape his lips, and Newt flushed down to his shoulders.

“Yeah? You think I’m pretty, Dr. G?” Newt slid his thigh against Hermann’s, sliding his hand behind his head. “You’re so nice to me.”

“How could I not treat such a, ahh... “ Hermann gasped as Newt leaned closer, brushing his lips against his neck. “Such a sweet boy with k-kindness?” Hermann felt himself growing painfully hard as the friction between himself and Newt intensified.

“That’s what I love about you, Doctor. Such a gentleman.” Newt whispered into Hermann’s ear as he slid his fingers into his tie, pulling it loose.

“N-newt…” He moaned as Newt trailed his lips over his neck. In response, he moved his hands over Newt’s thighs, savoring the feeling of the soft stockings, the delicate texture of the lace, and finally the smooth skin beyond. Newt moaned against his collarbone, the sound vibrating and sending a shiver down his spine. “Oh, y-yes…”  
  
“You know, I saw how your friends laughed at you.” Newt said in a voice somewhat more serious than before. “Why did you go out with guys like that?”  
  
“They… they’re part of my t-team at work. I had to for… ah, the purposes of building camaraderie.” Hermann scoffed. “They’re not really my friends.” Newt nodded knowingly as his deft fingers unbuttoned Hermann’s shirt.

“Obviously not. What a bunch of fucking morons.” Newt made his way down Hermann’s chest, rubbing his nipples with the tips of his fingers. “Don’t you think you deserve better company?” Hermann laughed breathlessly, bringing his hand up to gently cup the back of Newt’s head.

“I believe I’ve found it already.” He replied, caressing Newt’s thick hair and pulling him into another kiss. Newt moaned and bucked his hips against Hermann’s, sliding one hand down to unbuckle his belt.

“I want you to feel good, Dr. Gottlieb. I want--” Hermann put a finger to Newt’s lips.  
  
“Please, just call me Hermann. I call you Newt, don’t I?” Newt grinned and kissed Hermann’s neck.  
  
“I’m just playing along, babe. Hermann…” Newt pushed his hand into Hermann’s pants and stroked him through his underwear. “Fuck, Hermann, you’re packing heat.”  
  
“Do you -- ahh, is that alright?” Newt laughed out loud.  
  
“Oh, babe. Dude. You have _no_ idea how alright this is.” Newt slid down into the floor and yanked Hermann’s slacks down to mid-thigh, exposing his cock completely. “Please?” Newt looked up at Hermann with big doe-eyes.  
  
“You can do w-whatever you like…” Hermann answered, his breath coming shorter and faster. Newt smirked and kissed the inside of Hermann’s thighs, licking a path up to his cock. When he made it, he brushed his lips over the shaft, coming tantalizingly close to the tip before taking it into his mouth. Hermann gasped and thrust his hips upward on instinct. “Ah, yes, Newt… p-please…”

Newt took the tip of Hermann's cock into his mouth, gently rolling his tongue flat against it, teasing the frenulum beneath. Hermann took a deep shuddering breath and petted Newt's hair, letting out the occasional groan or gasp. Newt took more and more of Hermann's cock, pushing his legs apart to allow himself closer. Hermann couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful Newt looked down there, lips red and wet around him, unkempt hair falling into his eyes, lashes batting against his cheeks. He had to close his eyes and gather himself to avoid coming apart then and there.

“Dr. Gottlieb… can I sit on your cock?” Newt asks in a sugary voice that Hermann felt confident could convince him to walk off a cliff.

“Yes. God, yes, please…” He answered, and Newt crawled into his lap.

“When I knew you'd be coming, I got ready.” Newt whispered, licking the shell of Hermann's ear. Hermann shivered and ran his hands delicately along the curve of Newt's ass, coming across a warm patch of slick skin. _Oh._

“Y-you did. Ah…” Hermann had little time to say more as Newt shifted his hips, pulled his panties to the side and sank down onto Hermann, letting out a lewd moan that shook him to the core. Christ, at this rate he wouldn't last much longer…

“Mmm! Ah, fuck _yes_ …” Newt hissed as he continued to lower himself down, until he had nowhere else left to go. Once he'd bottomed out, Newt leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Hermann's mouth. “Ready, babe?” Hermann could only nod.

Newt ground himself down on Hermann once for good measure before he began to ride Hermann in earnest. The heat and pressure of Newton's body around him completely wiped his mind of any rational thought -- all that mattered now was pleasing this perfect angel of a man, rawing himself to his heart's content on his cock. He gazed up dreamily at Newt, who had thrown his head back in an expression of pure bliss. His fingers trailed over his chest, teasing his own nipples, and his bottom lip grew pink as he bit down on it.

“N-newt, what should I -- ahh…” Hermann received no answer, so he did the one thing his brain felt capable of accomplishing: grabbing Newt hard by the hips and meeting his movements with firm, hard thrusts. Luckily, this seemed to go over well.

“Ahh! Oh, fuck yeah, shit!” Newt screamed and gripped Hermann’s shoulders as a wave of what Hermann hoped was pleasure rattled his body. “Yes, yes, more Hermann, please…” Hermann obliged as best as he could, minding his sore leg but frankly not giving a damn if he ever moved from this couch again. Besides, he only required a few more well-timed thrusts to pull Newt over the edge. With an adorable whimper, Newt came hard, coating Hermann’s chest and stomach with hot seed. He didn’t stop, though -- he continued to fuck himself hard, tightening around Hermann until he, too, came apart. Newt hummed happily as he filled him up, pressing tiny kisses along the line of Hermann’s jaw.

For a while, the two remained there, silent. Newt laid his forehead against Hermann’s shoulder; Hermann leaned his head against the couch cushion behind him. Finally, when he felt capable of speech, he began.

“Why did you do this?” Hermann asked, still panting. Newt just chuckled and kissed him, melting away any and all other questions.

“You’re so dense. Why do I have to have a reason, apart from that I think you’re cute and brilliant and sexy, and I wanted to jump on your cock since the day I first saw you? Pretty good reasoning, right?”

“I--I guess so.” Hermann mumbled in reply, and Newt pushed his bangs, curling from the heat and sweat, out of his face.

“You really ought to give yourself more credit, Dr. Gottlieb.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “You’ll come see me at work now that we’re acquainted, right?”

“If you’d like that.” Newt grinned from ear to ear.

“Oh, I’d like that very much. There’s a lot of space beneath my desk, and I’ve been dying to see if I can fit down there.” Hermann buried his face in Newt’s chest as he cackled with glee. “For what it’s worth, I think this marks the beginning of a _beautiful_ relationship.”


End file.
